1. Technical Field
This application relates to reserving storage space in data storage systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as file servers and those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more servers or host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and the storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data in the device. In order to facilitate sharing of the data on the device, additional software on the data storage systems may also be used.
In data storage systems where high-availability is a necessity, system administrators are constantly faced with the challenges of preserving data integrity and ensuring availability of critical system components. One critical system component in any computer processing system is its file system. File systems include software programs and data structures that define the use of underlying data storage devices. File systems are responsible for organizing disk storage into files and directories and keeping track of which part of disk storage belong to which file and which are not being used.
Large storage arrays today manage many disks that are not identical. Storage arrays use different types of disks, i.e., disks with different RAID levels, performance and cost characteristics. In the industry there have become defined several levels of RAID systems. RAID (Redundant Array of Independent or Inexpensive Disks) parity schemes may be utilized to provide error detection during the transfer and retrieval of data across a storage system. A RAID system is an array of multiple disk drives which appears as a single drive to a data storage system. A goal of a RAID system is to spread, or stripe, a piece of data uniformly across disks (typically in units called chunks), so that a large request can be served by multiple disks in parallel.